Quién lo diría
by Misahi Kenta
Summary: Me enamoré de ti perdidamente. [MiSawa/MiyuSawa] Fluff. Lime.


**N/A: **Apenas supe del resultado en el Torneo de Otoño contra Yakushi y que la lesión de Miyuki no fue un impedimento para ellos me puse tan happy que vine corriendo a Word a escribir un lindo MiSawa. Es que yo había vivido engañada pensado que habían perdido y… estaba llorando. ;-;

* * *

**Título: **Quién lo diría…

**Autora: **Misahi Kenta

**Palabras:** 670

**Summary: **Me enamoré de ti perdidamente…

**Pairing: **MiSawa/MiyuSawa. Miyuki x Sawamura.

**Advertencias: **BoyxBoy. Lime. Fluff. Spoiler del manga. Después del Torneo de Otoño.

**Disclaimer: **Daiya no Ace pertenece a Yuji Terajima. Yo solo hago uso no lucrativo de sus personajes.

* * *

Toc, toc.

—Pase.

Un castaño tímidamente entraba tras aquella puerta de hospital. Sus ojos miraban al suelo, aquel rostro siempre moreno se encontraba ahora rojo escarlata y la típica sonrisa que demostraba cada día su extrema confianza tenía como sustituta a algo que más se asemejaba a una mueca nerviosa. Y así, en su estado previamente narrado, se acercó lentamente al paciente de aquella habitación, quien por su parte sonreía burlonamente sin rastros de cambiar la expresión en unas horas.

—Oh, qué sorpresa, Sawamura. No esperaba verte tan pronto —empezó con su tono eternamente sarcástico—. ¿Qué excusa tienes ahora, eh?

—Ca…, cállate…, _Bakayuki_ —respondió entre susurros el menor—. No necesito… excusas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Aw, había olvidado lo tierno que eres cuando te enojas. —Y logrando el objetivo deseado, las mejillas de Eijun se tornaron aún más rojas.

«¿Cómo es posible que me enamorara de un idiota burlón?», se lamentaba internamente el pitcher.

Ciertamente, tanto Miyuki como Sawamura, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo fue posible que ambos terminaran siendo novios. Uno era un completo idiota y el otro…, bueno, no era la persona más romántica, ni la más acertada con las palabras. Aun así, ellos se complementaban, tal vez no siempre jugaran como _batery_; pero sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro y eso era lo más importante.

Ahora, después de la increíble victoria contra Yakushi en la final del Torneo de Otoño, a Miyuki se le ordenó descansar tres semanas debido a la lesión que acarreaba tiempo atrás, por esa razón se encontraba internado en el hospital hacía unos días, días en los cuales su querido, atolondrado y súper enérgico novio le había venido a visitar sin falta. Al comienzo, el primer día, había dado la excusa de que como _era pareja suya debía asegurarse de su recuperación total_, lastimosamente esta solo le duró un par de días antes que Kazuya eche a perder su «plan» afirmando con su tono característico de burla, la verdadera razón del porqué de sus visitas.

—Ey. —Una voz familiar le despertó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Vas a besarme o qué? ¿No sabes que es maleducado tener a tu novio al costado y ni siquiera darle una mirada?

Y ahí están.

Otra vez sus «benditas» bromas le hacían la paciencia _cuadritos_. Las ganas inevitables de gritarle y zarandearlo no se iban de su mente, quería dejarse llevar por la tentación y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la única gota de cordura que anidaba aún en algún rincón de su cerebro recordándole dónde y en qué situación se encontraba.

«Ah, a la mierda todo».

Gota que se secó al realizar una acción que estaba seguro sería blanco de burlas luego.

—Oh. Así que por fin te anima-

Una ágil subida a su cama, una posición a horcajadas y un beso demandante sencillamente podían descolocar e incluso sorprender a cualquiera, obviamente el castaño poseedor de lentes no fue la excepción. Pero al notar rápidamente que oportunidades como esta solo suceden una vez en la vida decidió aprovecharla al máximo.

Colocó sus manos, una a cada lado de la cadera del menor, y le apretó más cerca de él. El pitcher _ni corto ni perezoso_ enroscó sus delgadas y callosas manos alrededor del cuello del contrario, logrando que la cercanía sea aún mayor.

Besos, jadeos, ligeros gemidos y sonidos húmedos se distinguían en aquel cuarto de hospital. Manos traviesas por un lado, tímidas por el otro. Vergüenza y deseo complementándose de la forma más pura posible. El sonido de la abertura de un cierre, la ligera brisa obtenida luego del quite de prendas, la desesperación palpable. El color rosáceo abriéndose paso a lo largo de una piel hermosamente tostada. Roses de cuerpos, miradas perdidas en la otra. Amor mutuo destilando por los poros.

Por todo eso y demás, ellos se enamoraron.

Por todo eso y demás, ellos eran uno.

«Quién lo diría…», pensaban ambos sin tener idea de ello. «Me enamoré de ti perdidamente».

* * *

**N/A:** Solo dos cosas:

1\. Lamento si la redacción no es la mejor, pero hace tiempo no escribo una viñeta. En realidad, hace un tiempo que no escribo. xD

2\. Un lindo MiSawa para celebrar mi estado de ánimo, además que hoy ¡se estrena la segunda temp! :'D Además estoy preparando otro MiSawa para el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Eijun-kun. :3

_Bye-bye._


End file.
